


Please, Daddy?

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Guzeon, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, TOO MUCH, daddy and baby boy has been said, it sound's like a bug type eevee evolution, we have found a ship name for them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: previously known as "Let Me Fuck the Walking Add Ash"local Galar Champion is achy and tired, get s fed then fucked by walking human bug man. see page 26 for a deeper scoop!
Relationships: Leon/Guzma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Please, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenByFaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/gifts), [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).

> I finally fucking finished this and I realized i s u c k at writing nsfw shit that isn't implied shit.

Leon was having the worst two weeks during his role as Galar’s Champion. It happened every year; Chairman Rose would schedule too many meetings along with other sponsors wanting to schedule their meetings with him as well, then there were the Gala’s and other high end social events, having fan meet ups, he still has to keep his Pokemon up in shape so that also means battle practice and work outs for him, and during the end of the two weeks he wasn’t able to talk to his mom a lot so she ended up calling him on the way to his house to rant and guilt trip him for not calling last week. It got even  _ better _ when he actually got home and he couldn’t find his keys to open the door and the only spare is with Hop and he’s in Kanto with Ash and a girl named Gou. 

tired, hungry, and aching Leon pulled his phone out and called Guzma. He was thankful that he didn’t wait long, the ringing stopped and Leon didn’t even let the other say hello. “I left my keys to my house in your living room.” it was the only other place he would think where they were, and it was the last time he could actually remember having his hey’s in his hand. 

“ _ Well good evening to you too Princess, bratty as always. _ ” Guzma’s voice sounded tried and was thick with his Alolan accent Leon only heard from the video’s Hop would show him of Ash pranking the older male. 

“Guzma  _ please _ , I can’t do banter right now. Are my keys there?” Leon wasn’t one to plead but he was dead on his feet. Sleep had eluded him for most of the time he actually had the time to try, and only his Pokemon were fed well during the two weeks because he either couldn’t muster up an appetite or Leon just didn’t have time to stop and eat other than a lot of light snacks. The last time he could remember eating something other than a snack was when he was visiting a bunch of kindergarteners and had a sandwich and a few carrots with them for lunch. 

Leon didn’t realized that he missed what Guzma said until it was too late. “Sorry,” he whispered, “can you say that again?” Leon hated how much he can tell how tired he was from his voice.

“ _ Damn Princess. _ ” Guzma sounded concerned and fuck Leon against a wall, it wasn’t time for his heart to clench and flutter at the same time. “ _ You sound dead on your feet, are you okay? _ ”

Butterfree’s and Vivillion fluttered in his gut, but Leon can’t deal with his feelings now. He wan’t sleep, and fuck Arceus if he won’t get it in the next hour or so. “Guzma, just answer the question please.”

The other sighed heavily, “ _ yeah. Yeah your keys are here. Are you going to head on over? _ ” 

“I’m the only one with a car Guz’.” Leon mumbled before saying something that he mentally Hope was a good enough goodbye. Once he got his car started up, Leon cranked up the music in hopes that he won’t fall asleep on the wheel. 

And thankfully he didn’t. But now he has to deal with Galars infamous pouring rain. It had started halfway through his route and Leon took a small amount of glee of being able to openly curse and yell without people looking at him weirdly since he’s the only one in his car. Though his glee soon dissipated because on the path from his car to the front door of Guzma’s house he had gotten thoroughly soaked from the falling rain. 

When the door opened Leon was yanked inside and was forced to strip down to his boxers and bright red undershirt, which were also wet but not nearly soaking like his other clothes. He was going to complain but the smell of food wafted from the kitchen into the entree. “Whatcha cookin’?” Leon mumbled, happy that he was finally out of his dress shoes because he was an idiot and forgot his inserts at home in his tennis shoes.

“Jesus.” Guzma cursed some other words Leon didn’t understand, probably Alolan. Curling an arm around the shorters waist Guzma half lead and half dragged Leon into the kitchen and onto a barstool. “You sounded dead over the phone Princess, but you look deader than dead and that’s saying something!  _ Tapu _ you’re worse than Ash when he gets like this.” 

Oh, Leon forgot that Ash held two Championships. How does the other find time to do everything that he does? Oh well, that’s a question he can ask when Ash returns. “What did ya cook?” Leon was drawn to the smell which was weird. He’d never ate anything that wasn’t a Galarian recipe. 

Guzma smirked as his hand dragged itself up to Leon’s shoulders where his thumbs dug gently into the skin, causing Leon to let out a moan as his head dropped forward as he took in the pleasure. “Alolan cuisine. And good thing you’re here, I've gotten used to cooking for Ash so I automatically made enough for me and his blackhole of a stomach.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to-“ Leon couldn’t finish his sentence because Guzma’s hand slid from his shoulder up to clamp lightly around his neck. His heart started to pound. In fear or lust? It’s probably both right now. The hand gently pushed back and Leon went with it until his back hit Guzma’s chest who was looming over him now. The large males hand had forced him to look up to the others face. 

Guzma caught Leon’s stare and he narrowed his eyes as he fully took in the man. “ _ Princess. _ ” He stressed, rubbing his thumb against the edge of Leon’s jaw gently and couldn’t help but give the barest of smiles when the other relaxed and melted more against his chest at the simple little nickname. “You’re tired, hungry, and have more knots than a Tangela on a bad hair day. Let me take care of you tonight.” 

Leon’s mouth had parted as he took shallow breaths. He didn’t notice Guzma’s hand that was around the top of his neck drop down so he could rub at the junction of the bottom of Leon’s neck meeting his collarbone. His eyes closed as a ragged moan ripped out of his mouth at the amazing feeling as Guzma worked at another knot. 

Guzma’s eyes softened when Leon finally opened his eyes, all half lidded with his pretty red plump lips half opened as his breathing could barely be heard. “Let me take care of you, baby boy.” He could feel his dick getting hard already in his pajama pants. Fuck. This was not that time for that Guzma! Leon looks like he’s about to black out any second. 

That last nickname struck Leon in the pit of his gut. It didn’t help that Guzma’s other hand joined in the fray and was rubbing a particularly bad knot in his shoulder. Leon was slipping and he can’t catch himself before it was too late, or more like he  _ doesn’t _ want to catch himself from falling for the other man even more. 

“Come on Princess. Let me take care of you, won’t you? Will you let me baby boy?” Guzma dipped his head until his mouth was up against Leon’s ear and couldn’t help but smirk when another moan tumbled out from the Champion. “Oh, you like that nickname? You like it when I call you  _ baby boy? _ ” 

He was about to answer Guzma;  _ yes, yes I do! Please don’t stop _ . It was on the tip of his tongue. But his stomach made a loud sound, forcing Leon to focus on his hunger once more. Before he knew it Guzma was pulling away and Leon let out a high pitched whine at the loss of body heat. 

Guzma shushed him. Moving to the stove he gathered two wooden bowls and piled them high with whatever that smelled so good enough to get Leon’s attention at the front door. 

It wasn’t long until Leon had actually gotten the energy to eat, even going so far as to get halfway into his third serving. “This is really good.” He complimented Guzma and smiled when he saw that the white haired male preened a little at the praise. 

But before Leon knew it once he sat down his plate with a sigh, he was scooped up in Guzma’s arms. Leon wanted to protest but the words died on his tongue when Guzma easily shifted him like the Galar Champion didn’t weigh anymore than a few grapes. “You reek of sweat and  _ what-fucking-ever _ this rain is made of.” Guzma pulled Leon up a little more into his arms. “You’re taking a shower before laying down in my bed so I can message and fuck you until you’re drooling and close to passing out.” He growled into Leon’s ear. Sucking on a patch of skin behind it. 

Leon couldn’t help a pathetic moan tumbling out. Guzma’s tongue felt hot, heavy, and so fucking good on his neck. Leon whined and clawed at the others shoulder when Guzma decided to give one of his ass cheeks a harsh spank before pulling it and rubbing the material of Leon’s boxers against his asshole. 

“Oh fuck!” Leon gasped and on the verge of a short scream as Guzma bit into the junction of his neck and shoulders. One of his hands twined between Guzma’s white locks and couldn’t help but tug harshly as he arched his back more into Guzma’s chest.  _ “Daddy!” _ Leon moaned as Guzma started to stuck and lick the bite mark. Next thing Leon knew he was slammed against a wall near Guzma’s bedroom. The sound echoed slightly in the hallway as Leon gasped for breath. 

Guzma growled as he pressed closer to the other. Rubbing his hard cock against one of Leon’s thick legs. “What’s that  _ Princess?” _ He groaned out. Resting Leon on one of Guzma’s own legs. Making the Leon cry out as pressure was finally applied to his weeping cock. “Come on  _ baby boy.” _ Guzma gripped Leon’s waist and pressed down. A devilish smile on his lips when Leon started to drool from the pleasure. “What did you call me?” 

Leon made little ‘Ah’ sounds when Guzma shifted his leg holding him up more. Making Leon’s hip come off the wall and changing the angle enough to create new pressure against his dick. Guzma’s hands on his hips are a constant reminder that the taller man could just  _ lift _ Leon up and have his way with him, and didn’t that riled Leon up even more. 

His tongue felt heavy, too heavy to speak with. Like all the words he wants to say, to scream, to  _ beg _ Guzma was the weight holding the muscle down. “I… I called- _ Ah! _ I called you da- _ Fuck!” _

“Daddy?” Guzma helpfully filled in. “Did you call me daddy? Baby boy?” 

Leon could only whine and nod as he scrambled to hold onto Guzma as he started to rock each other back and forth. 

“I need words Princess.” Guzma scolded light through his own panting and soft grunts.

It took the Champion a while to summon a coherent thought. Thankfully, yet to his utter annoyance, Guzma slowed down his rutting to a stop to allow Leon to speak. “Yes,” Leon gasped, “yes I called you daddy! Now please fuck me!” Leon truly didn’t know where he got the excess energy from as he rutted against the leg holding him up. 

Guzma surged up and caught Leon’s lips in a kiss. Color him slightly surprised when instead of soft lips they were a bit rough, but he can’t focus on that now. Making sure Leon was still stable in his arms Guzma pulled back from the wall and started back on the path to his bedroom. 

Leon let out an ‘oof’ as his back landed onto Guzma’s bed. The scent of sea salt, coffee, and surprisingly vanilla surrounded him. “Thought you wanted me to shower first?” He mumbled as Guzma’s hands rubbed the top of Leon’s thighs. 

“Not when you called me daddy. But with  _ that _ attitude I might.” Guzma warned before sinking to his knees and hooking Leon’s legs over his shoulder. 

_ “Oh.” _ Leon gasped, one of his hands coming down to thread into Guzma’s hair. He tugged lightly every time Guzma bit into his thighs. “Daddy.” Leon whined, lifting his hips up as another whiny noise slid from his lips. 

Guzma pushed Leon's hips back down onto the bed, “be good.” That was the only warning he gave the shorter before slipping Leon’s legs off his shoulder so he could tug off the others boxers off in one pull. 

Leon gasped as his back arched off of the bed as cold air touched his dick. “Guzma. Please.” Leon’s outcry was met with a soft ‘hush’ from the other. 

“The lube is under the pillow closest to the wall, can you reach it?” The taller asked. Shifting back from Leon so he could fully appreciate the view in front of him as the other grumbled under his breath but reached for the small tube anyways. 

“Here _ -Ah!”  _ Leon dropped the bottle of lube when Guzma gripped his cock and licked a strip from the base to the top before swallowing the head of his dick. 

The taste of Leon’s precum was salty, just like the last guy Guzma sucked off. God that felt like eons ago, but in reality it probably has been around four to five years. Luckily for Guzma he doesn’t have a gag reflex, and it wasn’t too hard to get down to the base of Leon’s cock. 

The other man silently screamed as Guzma started to bob up and down on his dick, his hand unconscious tightening and tugging at Guzma’s hair which only spurred the other to go deeper and faster till Guzma’s nose was pressed into Leon’s pubic hair and he  _ hummed. _

Guzma took the chance to push a lube coated finger into Leon’s asshole. He kept his finger still as he swallowed down Leon’s cum before coming back up and letting go of the now flaccid dick with a ‘pop’. Guzma leaned back, finger still in place, as his eyes roamed Leon’s shaking form.

Leon was truly a sight to behold, especially as both hands twisted and cling unto Guzma’s bed sheets as the shorter slowly came to the realization that Guzma wasn’t  _ quite _ done with him yet. He clenched his ass and took a small amount of glee when he heard more than saw Guzma’s breath shutter and a broken moan ripping between, what could only be, plump red lips that were slicked with saliva and Leon’s cum. Leon’s glee didn’t last for long as he was back to gasp and grasp the bedsheets, Guzma had started to move his finger and curling it to find the shorter’s sweetspot. His dick gave a violent twitch as Leon’s back arched once more off the bed in a silent scream when Guzma found it and started to assault his sweet spot with heavy drags of the finger pad. 

Guzma smirked at leon’s reaction, “you thought I was done? Oh  _ baby boy _ .” he stood up, careful not to dislodge his finger from Leon’s asshole as he leaned over as much as he could so Guzma’s mouth was right next to the Champion’s ear. “Didn’t I tell you I’m going to fuck your tight ass until you’re drooling and close to passing out?” He added another finger and his smirk turned a little sharp as he watched his baby boy clench up at the second intrusion and let out a dry sob as guzma started to scissor Leon’s hole. 

Whatever Guzma had said to Leon was registering in the Champion’s mind. He was far too gone to care, far enough to actually start babbling words of praises and pleases at Guzma just to make sure the taller didn’t stop preparing him for something  _ bigger. _

In all honesty guzma had thought he lost his touch in sex, he hadn’t bed or been bedded by anyone in the past two to three years, but watching Leon clench, arch, and scream through his dry sobs and mauntra of ‘daddy, daddy, daddy  _ please’ _ as Guzma slid in two more fingers so he could propperly streach the Chamion to take Guzma’s cock. But for now he took his time to leave plenty of marks all over Leon’s sun kissed skin; enough hickeys and bite marks to look like Leon got mauled. 

He trailed down Leon’s chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys in his wake until he latched onto Leon’s left nipple while using his free hand to pinch and tug at the other before switching awkwardly because Guzma refused to switch his hand that’s four fingers deep into Leon’s asshole. 

Leon was far to gone in pleasure to register the awkward body position Guzma was in. he only came out of the fog of lust when his daddy pulled away, his sobbing was met with quite hushing and a gently hand rubbing his stomach as Guzma searched for a condom in his nightstand drawer. 

It was kinda hard to tear the condom packet apart with just one hand and his teeth, Guzma was  _ not _ lifting his hand that was rubbing soothing circles on Leons stomach. That was out of the question because everytime he pulled away Leon would whine and look so hurt and that did something to Guzma’s stomach that he wasn’t going to put a name to. But in the end Guzma was able to slide the condom onto his dick and slather a little more lube on just to make sure that he would have less of a chance of hurting his baby boy who had started grinding his hips in search of Guzma. 

“Don’t worry Princess, I got’cha.” Guzma breathed out, trying hard to not start jerking himself to much has he spread the lube a little more. He had to hold leon down from jerking away as Guzma finally slid his cock into Leon’s tight heat. 

Both grunted as it took a few minutes to move until leon ground his hips into Guzma, “Daddy  _ please.” _ Leon whined out when guzma still hadn’t moved. “Please, please daddy. Please move. Want your cock. Want you to pound me till I can’t walk. Wanna lose my mind daddy. Please daddy? Oh please? I’ll be good daddy. I’ll be a good boy _ -Ah!” _ Leon’s pleading was caught off by guzma lifting his back a little off the bed so he could slide a pillow under Leon. 

“I love your voice when you beg.” Guzma growled before surging into another kiss as he started a hard and punishing pace. The room was soon filled with grunts and cries from the pair as the bed creaked under the power of Guzma’s powerful swing. 

Leon’s face was an absolute mess; his lips and chin was covered in drying drool mixed with cum from guzma kissing him but his own saliva was joining along with what he could guess from the salty taste in his mouth that wasn’t cum but tears. It was just that good. 

“Daddy I’m-” Leon cut himself off with a scream as he came. His vision whiting out as Guzma grabbed his hips to pull Leon closer to grind into Leon balls deep, and the other didn’t let up. 

“Don’t worry Princess, daddy’s almost done.” Guzma grunted as Leon’s hands let go of his white knuckle grasp of his bedsheets to curl around Guzma’s neck when his rough pounding turned harsher. He gasped when Leon started to claw at his back, which pushed him further. 

Leon felt too full, too overstimulated, but daddy’s almost done and by that last sharp jerk that make him arch the most he had done the whole entire night as more tears slid down his face. Leon gasped as he stop scratching bloody mark into Guzma’s shoulders, his hands coming to tangle in the white locks that was still fluffy somehow. 

Guzma gently rest his forehead against Leon’s, their breathing matches as it slowed down. “How was that baby boy? Did daddy do good?” 

Leon couldn’t help but snort, swatting at Guzma as the man chuckled above him. “Yeah, yeah you dolt. You ruined sex for the rest of my life now.” He teased only to be cut off as Guzma caught his lips in a soft kiss. Tongues pressed together and Leon couldn’t help but moan as his dick gave the tiniest of twitches. They pulled back panting slightly and Leon gave the man above him a weak glare, “I can’t go another round.” 

“I wasn’t planning to anyways.” Guzma murmured, moving back so their foreheads were pressed together again. 

“But seriously, thank you. I needed that.” Leon yawned and winced as Guzma pulled back and pulled out of his ass. He didn’t like the feeling of being empty but it was too embarrassing to tell the other that as Guzma moved to throw away the tied condom and to go get a warm wet washcloth. 

Before Guzma could disappear into his anointed bathroom he turned back to Leon who had somehow struggled to get his arms under him so he could see Guzma better. Leon wasn’t prepared for the soft look Guzma was sending him with a smile that melting his insides. “Don’t thank me for something that I’m willing to do again for you, Leon.” 


End file.
